Carrots
by El Second
Summary: Lucina gets a new bunny outfit, which drives Robin crazy. Yes, in THAT way. Off the lewd charts. (Ambiguous if Heroes or Awakening canon, but who cares)


**SMUT WARNING**

* * *

Robin blinked. It was the first time he'd blinked in a while—a few minutes, at least.

 _Does she know?_

You see, his gaze was fixed. Well, mostly; though he could not look away from Lucina's body as she entered their bedroom, his eyes were certainly exploring every facet of her new outfit.

 _Does she know how sexy she looks?_

Lucina faced away from him, bending over slightly to place her shopping bags on a desk.

Robin swallowed, his throat feeling suddenly dry. "Ah, L-Lucina."

"Hm?" Glancing over her shoulder, her blue eyes met his. "Yes, love?"

 _Does she REALLY not know?_

"That's, that's a bunny costume, huh," Robin said. He could feel heat rising to his face, but despite his occasional stutter, he was doing a surprisingly good job of keeping his cool.

Lucina beamed from ear to ear, and she smoothed out the frills lining the hips of her costume. Robin could have sworn he saw her bunny ears twitch affectionately. "Yes! I and our friends purchased it at the spring festival in town, and a few of the others changed into theirs immediately. I couldn't not join them, of course!"

"Y-Yeah, that'd be, uh…" Robin coughed. "Yeah."

Lucina turned around. "Are you feeling all right, Robin? You seem a little off." She started to move closer, concern in her eyes. "Let me check you for a fever."

Robin unconsciously retreated a step. "N-No, that's okay, I'm fine. I've just been working all day."

A twinge of sadness appeared in Lucina's expression, and Robin suddenly felt guilty. _Why am I acting like we aren't husband and wife? Gods, it's like we're dating again._

He found himself analyzing her wardrobe once again, to his own irritation. He was annoyed when he noticed the frilly, girlish sleeves accentuating her cuteness, and he had to halt a disgruntled sigh when he examined the way her outfit shaped around her breasts. He irately made note of the way her white leggings clung to her perfect thighs, and he hated himself for watching the ears on her bunny hat bob adorably.

"I'm sorry for reminding you," Lucina sighed. "It's too bad you had to work while the rest of us were enjoying the spring festival. Here—let me make dinner for you."

Robin sighed, those words lifting the negativity from his shoulders. "Thanks, Luce. I would love that."

Lucina smiled, and Robin didn't retreat this time when she approached to place a little peck on his cheek. The princess then turned away and headed for the shopping bags she had brought in.

Robin ran a hand through his hair, constantly staring at her ass. The _tights,_ gods! Those _had_ to be the best part. Although the bunny ears were really cute. And her breasts looked _amazing_. And the shoes were—okay, all of it was equally sexy to Robin. He couldn't remember the last time he'd gotten hard from _clothing._ Lucina alone was able to get him going without even trying, but pair her with an outfit like _that…?_

"Oh, no!" Lucina suddenly exclaimed, and Robin woke up from his daydream. "I had planned on purchasing groceries while I was out, but I—" She stopped with a sigh, clearly upset at herself. "I only bought carrots."

"Ah, the rabbit theme, yeah."

Lucina shook her head. "The others were getting them, so I felt pressured as well, and—"

Robin suddenly found a way to ease his guilt from earlier. "That's fine!" he interjected. "That's all right, Lucina; you had a lot of fun today. It's okay that you didn't work on your day off."

Lucina slowly pulled a carrot out of one of her bags, frowning. "Well…" She glanced at Robin, gesturing with the carrot. "Are carrots okay, then? Because it seems that that's all we have."

"Carrots are perfectly fine," said Robin with a reassuring smile, and he accepted the vegetable she offered him.

* * *

The couple sat at the small table in the corner of their room, a plate of carrots before each of them. Robin inspected the carrot in his hands, impressed. "Goodness, these are _very_ fresh." A drop of water dripped from the end of the carrot. "Freshly washed, too. Lucina, did you—?"

When he glanced at his wife, the words died in his throat. Droplets of water clung to the carrot in her hands, and Lucina apparently just wasn't having that: she was dragging her tongue along the length of the vegetable, capturing every last drop in her mouth. Her eyes were closed sensually.

Robin tensed. _Okay. She knows. She definitely knows._

That meant that she'd been teasing him up to this point. She'd known for a fact that he didn't have a fever. She had intentionally bent over further than necessary to display her tight ass. And now she was licking this carrot like it was Robin's cock. You don't just lick _water_ off of anything.

Well, if Lucina wanted to play that game, Robin was down for it. At this point, he could have probably just said the word and had Lucina in bed within the minute. But she was stroking the carrot with an air of innocence, never even giving Robin a cursory glance. She was fondling that vegetable like it was a thing to do.

If she was going to pretend like this was normal, then Robin would push the line until _she_ would be forced to jump _him._

Robin sat back, smiling confidently. The uncertainty was gone—now it was a simple match of wits. The tactician was back in his comfort zone.

"Lucina," he said, and she paused in her exploration of the carrot. Robin smiled warmly. "You missed a spot."

He reached across the table, gently grasped her wrist, and pulled the carrot closer. Lucina watched bemusedly as Robin placed a lingering kiss upon the carrot in her hands; then, he released her.

And thus, Robin's suspicions were confirmed. Lucina was watching him, judging the meaning behind his action. Had her intentions really been pure from the get-go, she would have been appalled by what he'd done.

"…Thank you," Lucina said slowly.

She paused for a moment, contemplating her next move. Robin waited patiently, smirking slightly to himself, as he casually took a bite out of one of his carrots.

Lucina suddenly smiled, and she plucked another carrot off of her plate.

Robin watched her curiously.

Lucina held a carrot in each hand, and she began licking the second one in the same way she cared for the first. Then, she switched back to the first carrot, but she was much less subtle this time: she slowly took the end of the vegetable into her mouth, and she pursed her lips tightly around it.

Robin's smirk died. She held the two carrots up high in provocative positions, firmly grasping each with her pinky fingers daintily raised high. She was starting to trade off, too, sucking on each carrot with increasing vigor.

He watched her for a moment, transfixed. Lucina's eyes were clouded with unmistakable lust. Robin suddenly realized how much Lucina must have loved being watched while she treated these carrots like cocks; from her delighted expression, one would think these must have been the most delicious carrots she'd ever clamped her lips around.

For a moment, Robin was at a loss. He wasn't sure how he could one-up that, and his own arousal was almost distracting enough to force him to surrender. But then, as he glanced down at the carrots on his plate, he got an idea, one that brought a smile to his face.

He picked up a carrot, leaned over the table, and aimed the vegetable at the princess. "Lucina," Robin said, and she finally stopped fellating the carrots in her hands. "Open wide."

He allowed her a moment to process his request, but when she understood, she complied without question. She opened her mouth and stuck out her tongue invitingly.

Robin eased the carrot into her mouth. She slowly wrapped her lips around the carrot, not breaking eye contact with her husband.

Robin pushed the carrot—slowly, very slowly—into Lucina's mouth, watching inch after inch disappear behind Lucina's wet lips. When one of Lucina's eyes suddenly twitched, he stopped his penetration of her mouth, knowing from experience that he should push no farther. So, naturally, he began the equally slow process of pulling the carrot out.

He was surprised by how much of the carrot she had been able to fit. As he extracted the saliva-covered vegetable from her lips, he could only watch in awe as the carrot seemed to drag on forever. Meanwhile, Lucina never broke eye contact for a second.

When Robin had nearly pulled the entire carrot out of Lucina's mouth, he stopped, and he began to push it back in. She accepted this unflinchingly.

In and out, in and out. Robin's smile had gradually disappeared, replaced by a lustful stare Lucina could do nothing but return as Robin violated her lips. He shoved the carrot in and out of his wife's amazing mouth endlessly.

Then, with a _pop,_ he accidentally pulled the carrot too far, and the damp vegetable was free from Lucina's tight lips. Robin almost made to reinsert the carrot into her mouth, wanting to enjoy a few more precious moments of that look on her face, but he stopped himself.

 _In a game where the loser has to have sex with the winner, there's no real loser._

Husband and wife came to this realization at the same time.

The carrots fell from their hands, and Robin and Lucina both leaned over the table to meet in an open-mouthed kiss. Lucina ran her teeth along Robin's lower lip as she sucked on it, and Robin grazed his tongue across hers; Lucina reached up to grab a fistful of his hair, and Robin reached up to grab a handful of her breast.

Lucina and Robin both separated, panting.

"Bed?" Robin asked breathlessly.

"Bed," Lucina concurred.

Robin was already removing his coat as he moved to the bed; Lucina trailed just behind, loosening her festival outfit.

Robin, who was much more used to his clothing, was the first one undressed to his undergarments by a wide margin. Lucina was still messing with her unfamiliar outfit, wearing a determined frown.

Robin watched her for a moment, almost sad she was taking it off. It was necessary, he knew… but they would _definitely_ hold onto that costume for later.

Then, Robin lent a hand to his wife, eagerly helping her remove the outfit. When she reached up to take off the bunny hat, Robin stopped her. "You don't understand how hot that looks on you," he stated bluntly.

Lucina seemed moved. Sure enough, as Robin had suspected, the bunny ears twitched lovingly. Robin wondered what sort of magic was at work there.

Didn't matter much. Lucina was almost done; her breasts were free, and all that was left were the tights. He ignored her already-alluring body for now in order to fall to his knees and grasp the fringes of the tights. He pulled them down around her hips, slowly releasing Lucina from her last piece of clothing.

It wasn't long before the tights lay at Lucina's feet, exposing her perfect legs to her husband. Robin immediately took to massaging her amazing thighs, pressing his lips into her warm skin.

She tensed with pleasure, gnarling her fingers into his hair and urging him onwards. He couldn't say no. He finally set his eyes on the treasure: the warm, dripping pussy of his horny wife.

At this point, Robin figured Lucina had had enough teasing. He greedily dove in, lapping her juices from her warm folds and kissing her lips. Her grip on his hair tightened, and he obliged her by shoving his tongue inside of her pussy, swirling it in slow, agonizing circles.

Lucina cried out in pleasure, one of her hands letting go of Robin's head to grasp a bedpost for balance. Her breathing came to her in ragged gasps as Robin continued to work his magic.

Suddenly, Robin added two fingers to the mix, joining his tongue in pleasuring his wife. Lucina's gasps intensified and continued to rise in intensity.

Robin could feel her trembling around him, but even he didn't expect her to tighten around his fingers quite so soon. She doubled over, loudly crying out as she came.

Lucina slumped down against the side of the bed, her eyes glazed happily. Robin smiled at her for a moment, appreciating being at eye-level with her again, before he stood.

When Lucina blinked her vision clear of lust at long last, her husband's cock patiently greeted her, hovering inches away from her mouth. Lucina didn't waste an instant, immediately wrapping one hand around his cock and taking his head into her mouth.

Robin's mind went blank as he began to rock into her steadily. He couldn't believe how good she had gotten at this. Her lips gripped his cock tightly, encompassing the head again and again with professional firmness. She was meeting his eye again, watching him watch her suck him off.

As amazing as it felt, Robin still felt disappointingly short of release when she finally pulled his dick out of her mouth.

"I want you so badly," Lucina whispered huskily. "Please fuck me."

Robin blinked. Even better.

* * *

Robin and Lucina had been together long enough to not need to start off slow. It was no time at all before he was railing her vigorously; she clutched at the bedsheets, thrashing underneath him as he ravished her tight pussy. She moaned loudly and without restraint, a new cry of love erupting from her throat at each of Robin's thrusts.

"A-Ahh, gods," Robin grunted. Even as he shoved into her again and again, he couldn't stop staring at that delightfully aroused expression Lucina was making.

She squeezed her eyes shut and bit her finger to restrain her moans. "Nnh…!"

"You love this so much," Robin whispered with a little smirk. "Gods, the princess of Ylisse, moaning like a whore for me… Tell me how much you want it."

Lucina was beyond all self-restraint. When Robin slowed down his pace, waiting for her to beg, she felt alarms ring in her mind. "Don't stop!" she cried out in agony. "Please, keep going, I want you so bad!"

"Oh?" Robin slowly pulled his cock out of her, watching the horror in her expression that he would be so cruel. "How bad?"

"I… mmnh!" Lucina winced as Robin began to push back into her, equally slowly. A giddy smile unconsciously arose on her face at the sensation. "I want—I _need_ you inside me, Robin…" She clasped her hands behind his neck and stared him in the eye. "So… F-Faster, please. I, ah… I need you… to fuck me. Hard."

When Robin had entered halfway into her, Lucina locked her legs around him, keeping him in place. He wouldn't be able to pull out until she let him. Still meant that he could control the pace for now, and he had half a mind to keep making her beg for it—she got wetter and wetter the longer she waited—but the look in her eyes was so sincere, and… And the bunny ears.

"Really hard," Lucina whispered, and the ears twitched.

Robin's lips parted. "Lucina…" He grasped fistfuls of the sheets around her. "You're so fucking adorable!"

And with that, he began thrusting into her, even harder than before. She cried out in mirthful surprise at his sudden assault, but even as the surprise died down, her cries didn't. He was filling her in all the right ways, and he was panting hotly as he shoved in and out of her. She could see clearly how much he wanted her.

"Aah—aahhHH! R-Robin, please, faster—mnh!"

Lucina hugged her arms around Robin's neck, pulling him closer; he was now locked down on top of her by both her arms _and_ her legs. They briefly shared a sloppy kiss, their tongues running across each other, before Robin simply pressed his head onto her shoulder, overwhelmed by pleasure.

She could feel his hot breath on her neck, and he was fucking her so perfectly—firmly, strongly, quickly—

"Ahn, aahn, Robin, I, I'm going to—" She squeezed her eyes shut as Robin hit that perfect spot again. "Fuck, I'm—almost there…!"

"Me too," Robin breathed into her ear. "I'm gonna… I'm gonna fill you up with my cum…"

"Yes! Please, Robin! Cum inside me!"

The final moment was the best one. Robin bucked against his wife at the fastest pace yet, and Lucina's back was beginning to arch; she pressed against him at the same pace, eagerly seeking her climax. For both of them, it was so tantalizingly close.

"Nn—L-Lucina—"

"Aah, aah! Ahh, Robin, _mnnaah!"_

And in the end, Lucina lost the game she had started: she came first. Electric shocks fired through her body, and for the second time, she tightened uncontrollably around her husband; her nails dug into his back, her legs locked tightly around his waist, and her pussy clamped around his cock. She squeezed her eyes shut, too overwhelmed to even cry out in pleasure.

That was the last push Robin needed; the surprising tightness sent him over the edge. He shoved himself fully into her one last time, and at last, he came. He groaned with pleasure as his cock twitched again and again, blasting loads of his seed deep into his wife's pussy. Rope after rope of his sticky cum plastered Lucina's walls, and she could feel all of it. She could feel it as he filled her with his warm load.

Robin collapsed down onto Lucina, their skin damp with sweat. Lucina, mind still hazy in her afterglow, absently stroked his hair with a weak smile on her face.

"We're… haah… We're keeping that costume," Robin panted into her shoulder. "Forever."

Lucina breathlessly nodded. "N-No arguments… here."

Robin chuckled, and he pressed a kiss against Lucina's cheek.

* * *

Panne finally stepped away from their door, where she had been eavesdropping for at least the past half-hour. She wore a disgruntled frown.

"So _now_ he's into bunnies." She crossed her arms and walked away. "…I see how it is."

* * *

 _AN: Where the fuck is the "Panne in the spring bunny costume" fanart_


End file.
